yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Güneş Enerjisi
thumb|394px|Mersin Erdemli de CİK CİK elektrik ilanina gören; 2019 Mart ilanı dolar 5.00 TL 3 kW lik [[Ongrid sistem 12 adet 279 w panel yaklaşık 200 - 250tl lik elektirik faturasını denk geliyor. maliyeti 12.900 TL nakliye montaj ve cati bağlantı kiti hariç Tel 03245151104 Erdemli http://www.12voltenerji.com adresinden girilebilir]] right|thumb|200px|Güneş dünyanın yörünge eksenine 1,366 [[watt/metre² enerji iletir, fakat yer yüzüne ulaşan enerji miktarı biraz daha azdır.]] Güneş enerjisi veya Güneş erkesi, Güneş ışığından enerji elde edilmesine dayalı teknolojidir. Güneşin yaydığı ve dünyamıza da ulaşan enerji, güneşin çekirdeğinde yer alan füzyon süreci ile açığa çıkan ışınım enerjisidir. Güneşteki hidrojen gazının helyuma dönüşmesi şeklindeki füzyon sürecinden kaynaklanır. Dünya atmosferinin dışında güneş ışınımının şiddeti, aşağı yukarı sabit ve 1370 W/m2 değerindedir, ancak yeryüzünde 0-1100 W/m2 değerleri arasında değişim gösterir. Bu enerjinin dünyaya gelen küçük bir bölümü dahi,insanlığın mevcut enerji tüketiminden kat kat fazladır. Güneş enerjisinden yararlanma konusundaki çalışmalar özellikle 1970'lerden sonra hız kazanmış, güneş enerjisi sistemleri teknolojik olarak ilerleme ve maliyet bakımından düşme göstermiş, güneş enerjisi çevresel olarak temiz bir enerji kaynağı olarak kendini kabul ettirmiştir. Güneş’ten elde edilebilecek enerji thumb|right|300px|Dünyanın atmosferinin üzerine ve dünya yüzeyine düşen teorik yıllık ortalama güneş ışığı miktarı [[Dosya:solar_land_area.png|right|thumb|300px|'Global güneş enerjisi kaynakları'. Haritadaki renkler, 1991-1993 yılları arasında, gerçekleşen ortalama yerel güneş enerji değerleri hakkında W/m2 cinsinden bilgi vermektedir.]] Dünyanın yörüngesi üzerinde, uzayda, birim alana ulaşan güneş ışınları, güneşe dik bir yüzey üzerinde ölçüldükleri zaman 1,366 W/m2’dir. Bu değer güneş enerjisi sabiti olarak da anılır.Solar Spectra: Standard Air Mass Zero Atmosfer bu enerjinin %6’sını yansıtır, %16’sını da sönümler ve böylece deniz seviyesinde ulaşılabilen en yüksek güneş enerjisi 1,020 W/m2’dir. Earth Radiation Budget SRRL: An overview of the Solar Radiation Research Laboratory Bulutlar gelen ışımayı, yansıtma suretiyle yaklaşık %20, sönümleme suretiyle de yaklaşık %16 azaltırlar. Sağdaki resim 1991 ve 1993 yılları arasında uydu verilerine dayanarak, elde edilebilen ortalama güneş enerjisinin W/m2 cinsinden gösterimidir. Örneğin Kuzey Amerika’ya ulaşan güneş enerjisi 125 ile 375 W/m2 arasında değişirken, günlük elde edilebilen enerji miktarı, 3 ila 9 kWh/m2 arasında değişmektedir. NREL: Dynamic Maps, GIS Data, and Analysis Tools - Solar Maps Bu değer, elde edilebilecek mümkün en yüksek değer olup, güneş enerjisi teknolojisinin sağlayacağı en yüksek değer anlamına gelmez. Örneğin, fotovoltaik (güneş pili) panelleri, bugün için yaklaşık %15’lik bir verime sahiptirler. Bu nedenle, aynı bölgede bir güneş paneli, 19 ile 56 W/m2 ya da günlük 0.45-1.35 kWh/m2 enerji sağlayacaktır. title = us_pv_annual_may2004.jpg | accessdate = 2006-09-04 | publisher = National Renewable Energy Laboratory, US Yandaki resimdeki koyu renkli alanlar, güneş paneli kaplanması durumunda aynı bölgede 2003 yılında üretilen toplam enerjiden biraz daha fazla enerji üretebilecek örnek alanları göstermektedir. Uluslararsı Enerji Ajansı - Anasayfa Bugünkü %8 verime dayalı teknoloji ile dahi, işaretli bölgelere yerleştirilecek güneş panelleri, bugün fosil yakıtlar, hidroelektrik vb kaynaklara dayalı tüm santrallerin ürettiği elektrik enerjisinden biraz daha fazlasını üretebilecektir. Hava kirliliğinin neden olduğu Küresel loşluk ise daha az miktarda güneş ışının yeryüzüne ulaşmasına neden olduğu için, güneş enerjisinin geleceği ile ilgili az da olsa endişe yaratmaktadır. 1961-90 yılları arasını kapsayan bir araştırmada, aynı dönem içerisinde deniz seviyesine ulaşan ortalama güneş ışını miktarında %4 azalma olduğu gözlenmiştir. Observed Reductions in Surface Solar Radiation in the United States and Worldwide from 1961 to 1990 | accessdate = 2006-09-04 | author = Liepert, B. G.| date = 2002-05-02 | publisher = GEOPHYSICAL RESEARCH LETTERS, VOL. 29, NO. 10, 1421 Güneş enerjisi teknolojileri Güneş ışınlarından yararlanmak için pek çok teknoloji geliştirilmiştir. Bu teknolojilerin bir kısmı güneş enerjisini ışık ya da ısı enerjisi şeklinde direk olarak kullanırken, diğer teknolojiler güneş enerjisinden elektrik elde etmek şeklinde kullanılmaktadır. Güneş enerjili sıcak su sistemleri, suyu ısıtmak için güneş ışınlarından yararlanır. Bu sistemler evsel sıcak su ya da bir alanı ısıtmak için kullanılabildiği gibi çoğunlukla bir havuzu ısıtmak için kullanılır. Bu sistemler çoğunlukla bir termal güneş paneli ile bir de depodan oluşur.NREL - Güneş enerjili sıcak su Güneş enerjili su ısıtıcıları üç grupta toplanır. * Aktif sistemler, suyun ya da ısı transfer sıvısının çevirimi için pompa kullanırlar. * Pasif sistemler suyun ya da ısı transfer sıvısının devrini doğal çevirim ile sağlarlar. * Kütle sistemleri su tankının doğrudan güneş ışığı ile ısınmasını amaçlarlar. Yaygın güneş enerjisi uygulamaları şunlardır: - Düzlemsel güneş kollektörleri: Ülkemizde de çok yaygın olarak kullanılan, evlerde sıcak su elde etmede kullanılan sistemlerdir. -Yek-odaklı güneş enerjisi santralleri: Bunlarda, doğrusal, çanak şeklinde ya da merkezi bir odağa yönlendirilmiş dev aynalar kullanılarak, odak noktasında çok yüksek sıcaklıkta ısı elde edilir. Genellikle elektrik üretiminde kullanılır. Ancak henüz bir yaygınlık kazanamamışlardır. -Vakum Tüplü Güneş Enerjisi Sistemleri: Vakum tüplü güneş enerjisi kolektörleri: iç içe geçmiş 2 adet silindirik cam tüpün ısı yolu ile birbirine bağlanması ve bu işlem sırasında arasındaki havanın alınması ile üretilir. Dış silindirik tüpün yüzeyine düşen Güneş ışınları aradaki havasız ortamdan geçerek iç kısımdaki silindirik tüpün yüzeyinde absorbe edilmesi ile çalışır. Arada madde olmadığından dolayı sadece ışıma ile ısınan sistem suyu dış hava sıcaklığından bağımsızdır. -Güneş ocakları: Çanak şeklinde ya da kutu şeklinde güneş ısısını toplayan yapılardır. Gelişmekte olan ülkelerde daha yaygın kullanılır. -Trombe duvarı: Sandviç şeklinde cam ve hava kanalları ile paketlenmiş bir pasif güneş enerjisi sistemidir. Güneş ışınları gün boyunca, duvarın altında ve üstünde yer alan hava geçiş boşluklarını tahrik ederek, doğal çevirim ile termal kütleyi ısıtırlar. Gece ise trombe duvarı biriktirdiği enerjiyi ışıma yolu ile yayar. EERE – Dolaylı kazanç (Trombe Duvarları) -Geçişli hava paneli: Aktif güneş enerjili ısıtma ve havalandırma sistemidir. Termal güneş paneli gibi davranan, güneşe bakan delikli (perfore) bir duvardan oluşur. Panel, binanın havalandırma sistemine ön ısıtma uygular. Ucuz bir yöntemdir. %70’e kadar verime ulaşılabilir.NREL - Geçişli hava panelleri (Havalandırma önısıtması) Araştırmaya konu olmuş, ancak yaygınlaşamamış bazı ısıl güneş enerjisi teknolojieri: -Güneş Havuzları: Havuza atılan tuzların yardımı ile dip tarafta sıcaklık elde edilir. Bunlar daha çok deneysel sistemler olarak kalmışlar, bir yaygınlık gösterememişlerdir. -Güneş Bacaları: Bir binanın zemininde toplanan ısı, yüksek ve dar bir bacaya yönlendiğinde, bacada kurulu türbini çalıştırır. Bu da, deneysel aşamada kalmış güneş enerjisi türlerinden biridir. -Su Arıtma Sistemleri: Bunlar da bir çeşit havuz sistemidir. Havuzun üstüne eğimli cam kapak yerleştirilir, buharlaşan su tuzdan arınarak bu kapakta yoğunlaşır. -Ürün kurutma sistemleri. Güneş pilleri 200px|thumb|right|Bu yat üzerindeki güneş pilleri 12 voltluk aküleri, 9 Amp’e kadar doğrudan güneş ışığı yardımıyla doldurabilirler. Güneş pilleri ya da fotovoltaik piller diye anılan cihazlar, yarıiletkenlerin fotovoltaik etki özelliğini kullanarak, güneş ışığından elektrik enerjisi üretirler. Güneş pilleri, kurulan sisteme bağlı olarak bir kaç kW'dan birkaç MW'a kadar elektrik üretebilir. Yüksek üretim maliyetleri nedeniyle, yakın zamana kadar oldukça az kullanılmıştır. 1956'lerden bu yana uzayda uydularda, 1970'li yıllarda, elektrik hattından uzak yerlerde, yol kenarlarındaki acil telefon cihazları ya da uzaktan algılama gibi uygulamaların enerji gereksiniminin karşılanmasında kullanılmıştır. Son yıllarda, evlerde elektrik şebekesi ile birlikte çalışan sistemler de yaygınlaşmıştır. 2005 sonu itibarı ile toplam 5,300 MW olduğu zannedilen kurulu güneş pili kapasitesinin, gelişmiş ülkelerin, güneş pillerinin evsel amaçlı kullanımına verdiği teşvikler nedeniyle, 2006 yılında da ciddi artış göstermesi beklenmektedir. Gerek kullanımdaki artış, gerekse teknolojik gelişmeler nedeniyle güneş pillerinin üretim maliyetinde her yıl azalış görülmektedir. Bir güneş pili panelinin watt başına maliyeti 1990 yılında yaklaşık 7,5 USD iken, 2005 yıllında bu rakam yaklaşık 4 USD seviyesine inmiştir. Gelişmiş ülkelerin sunmuş olduğu teşvikler, güneş pillerinin yatırım maliyetinin 5 ile 10 yıl arasında geri dönebilmesini sağlamaktadır. Evsel amaçlı kullanılan güneş pilleri bir inverter aracılığı ile elektrik şebekesine bağlanmakta, böylece üretilen elektriğin akülerde depolanmasından tasarruf edilmektedir. 2003 yılı içerisinde tüm dünyada gerçekleşen güneş pili üretiminde %32'lik bir artış gözlenmiştir.World Sales of Solar Cells Jump 32 PercentViviana Jiménez, 2004 Earth Policy Institute. Retrieved 4 Eylül 2006. Güneş pili kullanımındaki artış o kadar büyüktür ki, yarıiletken üretiminin talebi karşılayamaması, güneş pili üretiminin artışında kısıtlamaya neden olmuştur.Silicon Shortage Stalls Solar John Gartner, Wired News, 28 Mart 2005. Retrieved 4 Eylül 2006. Bu sorunun 2006 ve 2007'de de devam edebileceği sanılmaktadır.2005 Solar Year-end Review & 2006 Solar Industry Forecast Jesse W. Pichel and Ming Yang, Research Analysts, Piper Jaffray, 11 Ocak 2006. Retrieved 4 Eylül 2006. Türkiye ve güneş enerjisi Türkiye dünya üzerinde 36o-42o kuzey enlemleri ve 26o-45o doğu boylamları arasında bulunmaktadır. Türkiye'nin yıllık ortalama güneş Işınımı 1303 kWh/m2yıl, ortalama yıllık güneşlenme süresi ise 2623 saattir. Bu rakam günlük 3,6 kWh/m2 güce, günde yaklaşık 7,2 saat, toplamada ise 110 günlük bir güneşlenme süresine denk gelmektedir. 9,8 milyon TEP (ton eşdeğer petrol) ısıl uygulamalara olmak üzere yıllık 26,2 milyon TEP enerji potansiyeli mevcuttur. Yılın 10 ayı boyunca teknik ve ekonomik olarak ülke yüzölçümünün %63'ünde ve tüm yıl boyunca %17'sinden yaralanabilir.Türkiye'nin güneş enerjisi potansiyeli Termal güneş enerjisi kullanım miktarı 2007 verilerine göre Türkiye'de ki kurulu güç 7.105 MWth ve 10.150.000 m2'dir.Bu sıralama içinde Türkiye 10 milyon m2 kurulu güneş kollektörleri ile son derece iyi bir yerde bulunmaktadır.Türkiye'nin güneş enerjisi kullanım miktarı Fotovoltaik güneş enerjisi kullanım miktarı 2009 verilerine göre 4MW değerine ulaşmış bulunmaktadır. Mimaride güneş enerjisi Güneş enerjisinden yararlanan tasarımlar, çok az daha ilave enerji kullanmak suretiyle, konfor sıcaklığı ve ışık seviyesinin elde edilmesini hedefler. Bunlar pasif güneş enerjisinde olduğu gibi soğuk ortamlarda daha fazla güneş ışığı ile sıcak su elde edilmesi şeklinde ya da aktif güneş enerjisinde olduğu gibi, pompa ve fanlar kullanarak, sıcak ve soğuk havanın (ya da sıvının) yönlendirilmesi şeklinde de olabilir. Seralar da bir çeşit güneş mimarisi örneğidir. Güneş ışığı ile aydınlatma İç mekanlar gün içerisinde ışık tüpleri ile aydınlatılabilirler. Örneğin ışık tüpleri, çatıya yerleştirilmiş güneş ışınlarını toplayacı bir çanağa bağlanarak, iç mekanlarda aydınlatma kaynaklı enerji giderlerini azaltarak, daha doğal bir aydınlatma yapabilirler. Isıl güneş enerjisinden elektrik üreten enerji santralleri right|thumb|200px|Solar İki, yoğunlaştırılmış güneş [[enerji kulesi (ısıl güneş enerjisine örnektir).]] Isıl güneş enerjisi sistemleri, yaygın olarak, bir ısı eşanjörünü yüksek sıcaklıklara kadar ısıtarak, elde edilen ısının elektrik enerjisine dönüştürülmesi şeklinde kullanılırlar. Enerji kuleleri Enerji kuleleri bir ağ şeklinde yerleştirilmiş, çok sayıda düz ve hareketli olurlar. Yoğunlaştırıcılı kollektörler ve buhar motorları Bir yoğunlaştırıcılı kollektörde ısıya dönüştürülen güneş enerjisi, nükleer ya da kömürlü elektrik santrallerinde olduğu gibi, suyun kaynatılarak buhara dönüştürülmesi ve elde edilen buharla da bir buhar motoru ya da bir buhar türbininin tahrik edilmesi suretiyle elektrik enerjisi elde edilir. Stirling motoru buharla çalışan motorlara benzer. Bu tür motorlarda buhar yerine gaz kullanılır. Bir stirling motoru herhangi bir tür ısı kaynağı ile tahrik edilir. Stirling motoru, içinde belirli bir gaz bulunan ve kapalı devre çalışan bir ısı motorudur. Stirling motorunun çalışma sistemi sıcak ve soğukluk farkına dayanır. Kapalı devre bir sisteme sahip motorun içine dışarıdan bir yakıt verilmez. Stirling motorunun çalışması için gerekli enerji dışardan ısı şeklinde verilir. Güneş enerjisinin elektriğe dönüştürülmesinde stirling motorunun kullanımı, %30'luk bir verim ile en yüksek verime sahip bir sistem olarak kabul edilir. Referanslar af:Sonenergie an:Enerchía solar ar:طاقة شمسية Takat-ı şemsiye ast:Enerxía solar az:Günəş enerjisi be:Сонечная энергія be-x-old:Сонечная энэргія bg:Слънчева енергия bs:Sunčeva energija ca:Energia solar cs:Sluneční energie cy:Egni solar da:Solenergi de:Sonnenenergie el:Ηλιακή ενέργεια en:Solar energy eo:Sunenergio es:Energía solar et:Päikeseenergia eu:Eguzki-energia fa:انرژی خورشیدی fi:Aurinkoenergia fr:Énergie solaire ga:Grianfhuinneamh gan:太陽能 gl:Enerxía solar he:אנרגיה סולארית hi:सौर ऊर्जा hr:Solarna energija hu:Napenergia id:Energi surya is:Sólarorka it:Energia solare ja:太陽エネルギー ko:태양 에너지 lad:Enerjiya solar li:Zonne-energie lt:Saulės energija mg:Angôvon'ny masoandro ml:സൗരോർജ്ജം mr:सौर ऊर्जा ms:Kuasa suria new:सौर्य शक्ति nl:Zonne-energie nn:Solenergi no:Solenergi pa:ਸੂਰਜੀ ਊਰਜਾ pl:Energetyka słoneczna pt:Energia solar qu:Inti micha ro:Energie solară ru:Солнечная энергетика sh:Solarna energija simple:Solar energy sk:Slnečná energia sl:Sončna energija sq:Energjia diellore sr:Соларна енергија sv:Solenergi ta:சூரிய ஆற்றல் te:సౌర విద్యుత్తు th:พลังงานแสงอาทิตย์ uk:Сонячна енергія vi:Năng lượng Mặt Trời war:Enerhiya han sirak zh:太阳能 zh-min-nan:Thài-iông-lêng zh-yue:太陽能 *